The “Internet of Things” (IoT) refers to the growing interconnectedness of apparatuses on a network that heretofore have not been computerized or placed on networks. Examples of such apparatuses that may now be computerized and accorded network communication capability include home appliances such as refrigerators, motor vehicles, baby monitors, skateboards, firearms, light bulbs, thermostats, etc.